247
by Shen Meileng
Summary: 24 Juni, London, Big Bang / sebuah cerita yang mengisahkan bagaimana Naruto akhirnya bisa menyatakan perasaanya pada Hinata setelah sekian lama / even NHFD / just ONE SHOOT


_**24/7**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair: Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning(!): AU, OOC, typo bertebaran dan segala bentuk yang tidak tertuliskan disini.**_

_**Mei tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dalam membuat cerita ini dan ini spesial di dedikasikan untuk HFNH (NaruHina Fluffy Day) #4th Year**_

_**Happy reading all**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ 24/7 ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ada apa dengan tanggal 24/7 atau lebih tepatnya 24 Juli? Mungkin bagi banyak orang, itu adalah hari biasa, namun bagi sedikit orang itu adalah hari penting. Dan Hinata adalah salah satunya. Di hari itulah adalah hari terbahagianya dalam hidupnya karena orang yang di cintainya mengatakan jika memilik perasaan yang sama dengan Hinata.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ 24/7 ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Orang itu adalah Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda berambut jabrik dan berwarna kuning cerah yang satu sekolah dengannya sejak SD sampai sekarang, SMA.

Hinata sendiri tidak tahu kenapa atau lebih tepatnya kapan mulai menyukai Naruto. Dan Hinata seolah tidak peduli pada perkataan orang-orang yang menganggap Naruto dan Hinata tidak akan mungkin bersatu karena sifat mereka yang berbeda jauh.

Naruto periang, dekat dengan semua orang dan populer.

Hinata seorang penyendiri, temannya bisa di hitung dengan jari dan jelas bukan tipe orang populer seperti Sakura ataupun Ino yang pernah di gosipkan dekat dengan Naruto. Bahkan ada yang bilang Naruto pernah pacaran dengan mereka berdua.

Jadi, apa yang di katakan orang-orang itu tidak salah bukan?

Tapi mereka melupakan satu hal. Cinta selalu menemukan jalannya sendiri untuk menyatukan dua insan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ 24/7 ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sekarang adalah kelulusan SMA dan dirinya mendapati kenyataan yang menyesakkan.

Hinata harus pindah ke London untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya.

Hinata tentu saja tidak setuju karena dengan begitu kesempatan Hinata untuk bertemu dengan Naruto hampir pasti tidak ada. Walaupun begitu, Hinata tahu jika ayahnya sudah memutuskan sesuatu maka hal itu tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

"Naruto, kau benar akan ke London?"Tanya Kiba yang membuat Hinata yang tidak sengaja mendengarnya percakapan mereka berhenti berjalan

Hinata terdiam sesaat, namun hatinya sangat bahagia mendengar hal itu. Berarti kesempatannya untuk bertemu Naruto bukanlah tidak ada sama sekali seperti yang dia perkirakan.

"Ya begitulah.."

"Kenapa kau pindah?"Kali ini Sasuke yang menanyai Naruto. Eeh, tumben sekali Sasuke peduli pada Naruto. Kan biasanya Sasuke tidak pedulian.

Naruto hanya nyegir dan berkata "karena seseorang.."

Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung down karena teringat Shion yang sudah pindah ke London sejak kelas 2 SMA.

Apakah mungkin~

Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan mendengarkan pembicaraan Naruto dkk dan segera pulang ke rumah untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Kau ingin melihat Shion huh?"Tanya Kiba seolah ingin menyindir Naruto

"Tentu saja tidak.."Jawab Naruto cepat yang membuat Kiba dan Sasuke menyeritkan kening karena reaksi Naruto itu

"Apa gadis culun lavender itu yang kau maksud?" Pertanyaan Sasuke itu cukup membuat Naruto yang ribut itu terdiam seribu bahasa. Namun wajahnya memerah dan bagi Sasuke dan Kiba itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya

"Semoga sukses Naruto karena ku dengar pria London sedang di gandrungi oleh kaum hawa.."Kata Kiba dengan nada mengejek

Naruto mendengarnya hanya mendelik kesal dan berkata "yang kutahu Hinata tidak menyukai pria-pria London seperti One Direction.."

Kiba hanya tertawa, sementara Sasuke memasang seringai mengejek yang membuat Naruto esmosi, eeh maksudnya emosi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ 24/7 ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Musim panas di London ternyata sangat berbeda dengan Jepang. Jika di Jepang, banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktu untuk pergi ke kolam renang umum atau ke pantai, maka di London Hinata menemukan kegiatan baru untuk menghabiskan musim panasnya.

It's time to shopping!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ 24/7 ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hanabi dan Neji hanya bisa _**sweatdrop**_ saat Hinata pulang dengan banyak kantung belanjaan. Sepertinya efek patah hati Hinata berdampak pada keuangan keluarga Hyuuga karena hampir setiap hari Hinata pulang membawa kantung belanjaan. Semoga saja di akhir bulan Hiashi tidak terkena serangan jantung melihat total pengeluaran Hinata yang '_**extreme**_'.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ 24/7 ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari ini Hinata sangat tidak ingin berkunjung ke butik-butik yang menawarkan diskon yang menggiurkan seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa hari belakangan. Lemari pakaiannya sudah tidak muat lagi dan ternyata banyak baju yang di beli Hinata modelnya tidak jauh berbeda.

Maka dari itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah toko funiture guna membeli lemari baru yang akan menampung seluruh pakaian yang dia beli dan mungkin mencari beberapa perabotan yang bagus untuk menghiasi kamarnya.

Matanya langsung tertumbuk pada sesosok cowok yang selama ini mengisi hatinya. Cowok itu sepertinya sedang berdebat dengan seorang cowok yang lebih tua darinya dan wajahnya mirip dengan Naruto. Yah~ kecuali warna rambutnya yang merah.

Hinata menimbang-nimbang apakah menghapiri Naruto dan mengatakan 'hi' atau pergi begitu saja. Tapi mengingat interaksi Hinata dan Naruto sangat jarang terjadi, Hinata ragu apakah Naruto masih mengingat Hinata. Dan dengan berat hati Hinata pergi menjauh dari Naruto.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ 24/7 ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hinata.."Panggil seserang yang membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget karena suaranya sama dengan orang itu

'_**Ah~ itu pasti ilusiku saja..**_'Gumam Hinata dan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Hey.."Naruto menepuk pundak Hinata yang membuat Hinata kaget dan pelan-pelan berbalik.

Lavender bertemu Sapphire Blue.

"Kenapa kau menggelengkan kepalamu?"Tanya Naruto yang membuat Hinata tersenyum kikuk. Namun Hinata tidak tahu jika efeknya membuat Naruto menjadi _**spot**_ jantung dadakan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok.."Jawab Hinata bohong. Kan tidak mungkin Hinata mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Naruto, bahwa Hinata mengira dirinya berhalusinasi mendengarkan suara Naruto. "Naruto sendiri kenapa bisa di sini?"

Mendapat pertanyaan begitu, Naruto hanya garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ano, aku menemani kakakku untuk memilih funiture. Kau sendiri?"

"Mau membeli lemari baru"

Dan Naruto hanya bisa membulatkan mulutnya dan mengeluarkan salah satu dari lima huruf vokal.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ 24/7 ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Naruto, kenapa kau bisa berada di London?"Pertanyaan Hinata sukses membuat Naruto tersedak minuman dan itu membuat Hinata panik

Setelah Naruto kembali normal dan bisa bernafas kembali, Naruto menatap Hinata yang membuatnya jadi salah tingkah.

"Karena kau.."Jawab Naruto pelan, namun masih bisa di tangkap oleh pendengaran Hinata

"Haah?"

Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya karena tidak ingin Hinata melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Hinata tidak mengerti, namun melihat telinga Naruto memerah dan Hinata tahu bahwa tandanya Naruto malu. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum terukir di wajah gadis Hyuuga itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ 24/7 ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata terdiam seribu bahasa saat Naruto memberikan boneka teddy bear yang memengang boneka berbentuk hati.

"Na-Naruto, ini apa?"Tanya Hinata terbata. Sialnya lagi, Hinata baru sadar jika melontarkan pertanyaan konyol karena sudah jelas benda yang di pegangnya sekarang adalah boneka teddy bear

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan itu membuat Hinata penasaran sekaligus berharap jika Naruto mengatakan hal yang dia inginkan sejak dulu ingin di dengarnya.

Aku menyukaimu Hinata, maukah kau menjadi pacarku..

Tunggu, kenapa tadi pikirannya mengatakannya terlalu nyaring dan.. Nyata?

"Hinata? Hinata.."Panggil Naruto dan melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Hinata yang membuat Hinata tersentak

"Apa Naruto?"Tanya Hinata dengan wajah _**innoncent**_ yang membuat Naruto _**sweatdrop**_

Setelah menghela nafas, Naruto memengang tangan Hinata dan itu membuat Hinata kaget.

"Hyuuga Hinata, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"Ini mimpi ya?"Pertanyaan polos Hinata membuat Naruto benar-benar frustasi dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menarik Hinata ke pelukannya

"Dengarkan suara jantungku.."Bisik Naruto yang membuat wajah Hinata memerah. "Apa itu sudah cukup untuk menyatakan bahwa ini nyata?"

"I-iya.."Jawab Hinata terbata.

Namun tiga huruf itulah yang ingin di dengar Naruto sejak tadi. Tiga huruf yang ingin di dengar keluar dari mulut sang gadis.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangi Hinata. Mereka berdua beradu pandang, berusaha menyelami pikiran satu sama lain lewat mata. Dan mereka tidak menyadari jika jarak mereka semakin lama semakin mengecil sampai pada akhirnya jarak diantara mereka tidak ada sama sekali.

Bertepatan dengan itu, suara jam Big Bang berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa hari sudah berganti.

Mereka melebarkan jarak wajah satu sama lain. Wajah keduanya kemerahan, namun tidak bisa di pungkiri mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia.

"24 Juli. Ingat itu baik-baik Hinata.."Ucap Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh Hinata

Dan sekali lagi, mereka membuat jarak di antara mereka menjadi tidak ada.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ 24/7 ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bagaimana? Apakah hasilnya jelek? Apa hasilnya tidak memuaskan?**_

_**Silahkan sampaikan ke tempat bernama review :D**_


End file.
